Elijah and Katherine
The relationship between Katherine Pierce and Elijah was once sweet and friendly up to the point where Katherine betrayed Elijah for her own freedom. When Elijah found Katherine in the vampire tomb, he compelled her to stay there until he said otherwise. Elijah later revealed that he made Katherine pay for betraying him. The two are referred to as "Kalijah" by fans. England 1492 Elijah and Katherine first met each other in England 1492, a vampire named Trevor introduced Katherine to Elijah. Katherine said to him, "pleasure my lord." But then Elijah said to her "The pleasure is mine." "Katerina." Elijah then began to introduce her to his brother Niklaus. Later Elijah and Katherine had fun in the woods, Elijah was chasing Katherine then stopped and she said to him "You have to chase me! (He runs after her but stops. She laughs) You're meant to catch me." And then Elijah said to her "But if I catch you, the game will be over." Elijah and Katherine sat down and talked about Klaus, saying that he was supposed to spend the night with her but he didn't come. Elijah says to her "Yes, Klaus does not live by any rules but his own." Then Katherine says "He is a very charming man. Hard for anyone to resist, I suppose..." And then they continued to talk about him and began to talk about the meaning of love. Katherine thinks Klaus doesn't care about her at all, but Elijah says that "many a union has been build on much less." Katherine then says to Elijah, "Is it wrong to want more?" Elijah sits beside her, asking her if she had more with Trevor. Katherine then says to Elijah, "Trevor believes that he loves me, but true love is not real unless it's returned. Do you agree?" Elijah tells Katherine "I do not believe in love, Katerina." But Katherine says to Elijah, "That is too sad for me to accept, my lord. Life is too cruel. If we cease to believe in love, why would we want to live?" Then Klaus came and took her with as Elijah watched them walk away. Elijah had fallen in love with Katherine and had to find a way for her to live so she didn't have to be sacrificed. Klaus didn't care saying, "She's human, her life means nothing". Klaus believed that Elijah was the one who helped Katherine flee. He promised Klaus he would help him search for her. Elijah still wanted to make Katherine pay but for his own reasons. So far his only reason seems to come from feeling betrayed when he found a way to save Katherine from Klaus, but she took matters into her own hands and turned herself into a vampire. It is unknown if he still loves her, but it is known that he doesn't want to make the same mistake twice, which means that he might feel something for Elena but won't admit. Season Two In the modern day, Katerina, now known as "Katherine Pierce", was imprisoned in a tomb by Damon and Stefan Salvatore, and a witch named Bonnie Bennett. Stefan ended up trapped with her for trying save Jeremy Gilbert's life. And then his girlfriend Elena Gilbert (the next Petrova doppelgänger) struck up a deal with Elijah that she would comply with him if he freed Stefan. Elijah got his warlocks to do the job. And then when Elijah appeared before Katherine and Stefan. Katherine said of fear to him "Elijah" Elijah then said to her "Good evening Katerina. Thank you for having the good sense to be frightened." Elijah then compelled Katherine when she tried to escape, Elijah compelled Katherine and said "As for you, however, you shall not exit until I say so. When Klaus comes, he`ll want to know exactly where you are." Elijah compelled Katherine to remain in the tomb though the spell had been removed. However, upon Elijah's temporary death, she was able to leave. She decided to help the brothers with Elena and Klaus. Elijah's warlocks, Luka and Jonas Martin, tried to free Elijah from his "death" by removing the blade with white ash wood from his body. Katherine saw the dagger being removed and tried with her best efforts to keep it in Elijah's body. Luka died in the attempt. Elijah was later freed by Elena and Katherine was captured by Klaus. When Elijah betrayed Elena and the Salvatores so his brother could reunite him with his family, he was betrayed by Klaus and stabbed with another blade with white ash. Katherine witnessed Elijah's fall. Quotes Season Two :Elijah: "She's here." :Elijah: "Katerina? :Elijah: '"I know you`re near. I can smell your blood." :Elijah: "It`s pointless to run. Klaus will find you wherever you are." :--''Katerina'' :Katherine:: "Elijah" :Elijah: "Good evening Katerina. Thank you for having the good sense to be frightened." :Elijah: '"As for you, however, you shall not exit until I say so. When Klaus comes, he'll want to know exactly where you are." :-- ''By the Light of the Moon :'''Katherine: (sees Elijah staring) "Hello." :Elijah: "Forgive me. You remind me of someone." :Trevor: "Katerina, may I introduce the Lord Elijah." :Katherine: "Pleasure, my Lord." :Elijah: "The pleasure is mine, (kisses Katherine's hand) Katerina." :-- Klaus :Katherine: "So where is the mysterious host I have heard so mutch about?" :Elijah: "Fashionably late. He likes to make an entrance. Here he is." :-- Klaus :Katherine: "You have to chase me! (He runs after her but stops. She laughs) You're meant to catch me." :Elijah: "But if I catch you, the game will be over." :Katherine: "Thank you for entertaining me." :Elijah: "You seemed lonely inside, so I took pity on you." :(She sits down) '' :'Katherine': "Klaus promised to spend the day with me, but he never returned home from the night." :'Elijah': "Yes, Klaus does not live by any rules but his own." :'Katherine': "He is a very charming man. Hard for anyone to resist, I suppose..." :'Elijah': "And yet..." :'Katherine': "I know not why he courts me. He seems to not care about me at all." :'Elijah': "Many a union has been built on much less." :'Katherine': "Is it wrong to want more?" :(He sits down with her) '' :Elijah: "Did you have more with Trevor?" :Katherine: "Trevor believes that he loves me, but true love is not real unless it's returned. Do you agree?" :Elijah: "I do not believe in love, Katerina." :Katherine: "That is too sad for me to accept, my lord. Life is too cruel. If we cease to believe in love, why would we want to live?" :-- Klaus :Elena: "You found a way to save the life of the doppelganger?" :Elijah: "Yes, Elena. I did. But unfortunately, Katerina took matters into her own hands first. I believe you already know how that played out." :Elena: "You cared about her, didn't you? " :Elijah: "It’s a common mistake, I’m told. And it's one I won't make again." Season Four :-- Klaus Gallery Season 2 Tumblr lk2my4ibIt1qfmfmko1 500.gif Tumblr lk310yw1lP1qiipmjo1 500.png Elijah-Katherine-elijah-and-katherine-20922097-500-600.jpg Elijah-Katherine-elijah-and-katherine-20922111-650-295.png Elijah-Katherine-elijah-and-katherine-20922121-650-290.png Elijah-Katherine-elijah-and-katherine-20922129-650-325.png Elijah-Katherine-elijah-and-katherine-20922147-650-365.png Elijah-Katherine-elijah-and-katherine-20953438-500-495.png Elijah-Katherine-elijah-and-katherine-20953444-500-585.png Elijah-Katherine-elijah-and-katherine-20953456-500-230.gif Elijah-Katherine-elijah-and-katherine-21005884-300-300.jpg Elijah-Katherine-elijah-and-katherine-21014819-500-429.png Elijah-Katherine-elijah-and-katherine-21281234-500-282.gif Elijah-Katherine-elijah-and-katherine-21281314-500-230.gif Elijah-Katherine-elijah-and-katherine-21281402-500-250.gif Elijah-Katherine-elijah-and-katherine-21290486-500-233.gif Elijah-Katherine-elijah-and-katherine-21290689-500-230.gif ElijahxKaterina-Fanart-elijah-and-katherine-21301198-500-482.png ElijahxKaterina-Fanart-elijah-and-katherine-21301201-500-600.jpg Katherine-Elijah-2x19-elijah-and-katherine-21302928-500-208.gif Katherine-Elijah-2x19-elijah-and-katherine-21302933-320-174.gif Katherine-Elijah-2x19-elijah-and-katherine-21302940-500-211.gif Katherine-Elijah-2x19-elijah-and-katherine-21302944-500-282.gif Katherine-Elijah-2x19-elijah-and-katherine-21302950-500-212.gif Katherine-Elijah-2x19-elijah-and-katherine-21302963-500-244.gif Katherine-Elijah-2x19-elijah-and-katherine-21302965-500-506.png Katherine-Elijah-2x19-elijah-and-katherine-21302967-500-600.jpg Katherine-Elijah-2x19-elijah-and-katherine-21302969-500-667.jpg Elijah-Katherine-elijah-and-katherine-21316026-500-236.gif Elijah-Katherine-elijah-and-katherine-21316229-500-281.jpg Elijah-Katherine-elijah-and-katherine-21316391-500-510.png Elijah-Katherine-in-2x19-elijah-and-katherine-21057737-261-143.jpg Elijah-Katherine-elijah-and-katherine-20921989-500-333.jpg Elijah-Katherine-elijah-and-katherine-20921982-500-333.jpg Elijah-Katherine-elijah-and-katherine-20921980-500-333.jpg Elijah-Katherine-elijah-and-katherine-20921976-500-333.jpg Elijah-Katherine-elijah-and-katherine-20921974-500-333.jpg Elijah-Katherine-elijah-and-katherine-20921971-500-333.jpg Elijah-Katherine-elijah-and-katherine-20921967-560-418.jpg ElijahandKatherine.jpg kelijah-elijah-and-katherine-21981533-908-504.jpg Elijah-Katherine-3-elijah-and-katherine-21890555-500-500.png Elijah-Katherine-3-elijah-and-katherine-21890568-500-600.png kelijah-elijah-and-katherine-21981545-800-600.jpg kelijah-elijah-and-katherine-23443284-900-643.png tumblr_lp4qtnkI0b1qjqlupo1_500.gif|'Katherine:' So this is your idea of romantic? Elijah: I happen to think it’s very romantic. And you liked it here once. Remember? Katherine: I remember. You chased me. tumblr_lp4fhxZFAJ1qjqlupo1_500.gif|Katherine: Is it true? Elijah: Is what true? Katherine: What Charlotte said. Elijah: Yes. I have always loved you, Katerina. tumblr_lp0i8tA52f1qbxcxno1_500.png|come back when you can… tumblr_lnxsoxxk9g1qjqlupo1_500.gif|'Katherine:' So that’s why you brought me here then? To lock me up for Klaus? Elijah: What if I just wanted you all to myself? tumblr_lnxrmj4cV71qjqlupo1_500.gif|'Elijah:' So you decided to come after all. Katherine: How could I say no to you? tumblr_lnxqi4lhzK1qjqlupo1_500.gif|'Katherine:' Why are you keeping me here? What are you going to do to me? Elijah: I promise you that we will both enjoy it. tumblr_lm1gm2Uc1l1qbxcxno1_500.png tumblr_lpbs8rEyO21qjqlupo1_500.gif|'Elijah:' Now tell me why you’re here, Katerina. Katherine: I wanted to help you. I wanted to be with you. tumblr_lpd50t30tD1r0mbd3o1_500.gif tumblr_lpn64iW3oV1qjqlupo1_500.gif tumblr_lptjh5ZCMh1r1xapko1_500.png tumblr_lq9puiP7jM1qi29s3o1_500.jpg tumblr_lqcqd4pfhh1qivndso1_500.gif tumblr_lqeju5RgPd1qknyxco1_500.png tumblr_lovz9xiDpB1qjegyvo1_500.jpg tumblr_lpftaxBhiy1qjqlupo1_500.gif tumblr_lsnhf5SVfw1qisd43o1_500.gif tumblr_ltshl5txiu1qb9fioo1_500.png tumblr_lt7wlpDNhS1qisd43o1_500.gif tumblr_ltvk8ewyNK1r2ds3bo1_500.png tumblr_lu2kexcpp61qfk9oyo1_500.png tumblr_lu99km9ruT1qbxcxno1_500.gif tumblr_luq5sfRug21qbxcxno1_500.gif tumblr_ltu2a49gy01qkgqiyo1_500.jpg tumblr_luxprsJcA71qbxcxno1_500.gif tumblr_lu8k74MTVy1qjegyvo1_500.jpg tumblr_lvybwaCSZK1ql6ewao1_500.gif tumblr_lv6ljgpkIk1r5de99o1_500.png tumblr_lv4klkImDo1qgf7hko4_250.gif tumblr_lv4klkImDo1qgf7hko1_r1_250.gif tumblr_lw4mcslkUH1qa86szo1_500.png tumblr_lvyl6giyat1r5yaz7o1_500.gif Elijah-Katherine-elijah-and-katherine-27725209-500-580.png tumblr_lx7a4dd6Wp1r08iifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lxi0laLpGk1qbxcxno1_500.gif tumblr_lxi7wwZVDU1qbxcxno1_250.gif tumblr_lxi7wwZVDU1qbxcxno2_250.gif tumblr_lxk0xcwPqm1qbxcxno1_500.gif tumblr_lxhzc8YxrR1qbxcxno1_500.gif tumblr_lstu76bmHj1qbxcxno2_500.gif|'Katherine:' Maybe you did need my help after all. tumblr_lstrj8zJ6f1qg25ylo1_500.jpg tumblr_ly5w9o1S4L1qbxcxno1_500.gif tumblr_ly4yfzyZsS1qg25ylo4_250.png tumblr_ly4yfzyZsS1qg25ylo3_250.png tumblr_ly4yfzyZsS1qg25ylo2_250.png tumblr_ly4yfzyZsS1qg25ylo1_250.png tumblr_lydgxpLFTp1r8cx2bo1_500.gif tumblr_lyfoxbcGL21r8cx2bo1_500.gif tumblr_lyh1glJuEA1r8cx2bo1_500.gif|Katherine: What do you expect from me, Elijah? This is who I am now. Elijah: Feel. Let it in. Katerina-Petrova-katerina-petrova-24119146-500-232.gif|There is something going on between them tumblr_lyxj51yb8x1r96ie5o1_500.png tumblr_lz58uiiqr01qk7u13o1_500.jpg tumblr_lzwp94epx21qbxcxno1_500.gif tumblr_lzwn3qe1xD1qbxcxno1_500.gif tumblr_m01sam939S1qbxcxno1_500.png tumblr_m007vwdNbx1qk7u13o1_500.jpg tumblr_m2ok8sEutl1r8hwexo1_500.jpg tumblr_m2h77kk7721qbxcxno1_500.gif tumblr_m2e3f24hd91r2ds3bo28_r3_500.gif tumblr_m0vacxuWYw1r2gpjvo1_500.png tumblr_m0dc186sNE1qgowo9o1_500.gif tumblr_m2w37bMEkQ1qbxcxno2_500.gif tumblr_m64xan3ym11rpyupco1_500.gif tumblr_m61oc1zf891r8hwexo2_500.gif tumblr_m5tsaldOtS1rpyupco1_500.gif tumblr_m5krj92LIL1rpyupco1_500.gif tumblr_m4ambg5ILc1ql6ewao1_500.gif tumblr_m5rukm3Uej1r8gwwfo1_500.png 00615550ed5.jpg|Elijah and Katherien Bulgaria 1492 Category:Relationships Category:Enemy Relationship